The present invention relates generally to timekeeping display devices, and more particularly to such a device characterized by the provision of one or more transparent receptacles, preferably cylindrical, each provided with an internal partition dividing the interior of the receptacle into a plurality of compartments each being partially filled with a flowable translucent colored material. When the receptacle is rotated by suitable means about an axis transverse to the length of the partition, the changing angles between the horizontal surfaces of the flowable materials and the partitions provide a vivid and colorful display of the time. When two such cyclindrical receptacles are provided one behind the other, and are rotated at suitable relative speeds about a common axis transverse to the receptacle partitions, the partitions serve as hour and minute hands respectively, and the apparent color seen by the observer from the front serves to emphasize the principles of mixtures of colors. The resulting display may be heightened by providing a light source behind the rear receptacle, and a third similar receptacle may be provided whose partition serves as a second hand. The flowable materials are preferably translucent colored liquids.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a clock characterized by a novel changing color display. Other objects are to disclose such a device having at least one internally partitioned receptacle containing in each of its compartments a quantity of colored translucent flowable material and rotatable about an axis transverse to the partition; to provide in such a device a second similar receptacle similarly rotated at a speed of twelve times that of the first receptacle; to provide such a multi-receptacle device wherein the receptacles are arranged in tandem and are rotated about a common axis; to provide in such a device a light source rearwardly of the receptacles to heighten the changing color display of the device; and for other purposes as will be understood from a reading of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.